onelifetolivefandomcom-20200215-history
Joey Buchanan
| last = | years = 1980–2001, 2003–04, 2007, 2010–11 | creator = Gordon Russell Sam Hall | image3 = File:240px-JoeyBuchananOLTL.jpg|thumb]] | caption3 = Tom Degnan as Joey Buchanan | image1 = File:20120820193737!Nathan_Fillion_as_Joey.png|thumb]] | caption1 = Nathan Fillion as Joey Buchanan | image2 = File:Joey Buchanan-Hall.jpg | caption2 = Bruce Michael Hall as Joey Buchanan | introducer = Joseph Stuart Frank Valentini (2003) | classification = Former, regular | alias = Joseph Francis Riley, Jr. Joseph Francis Riley Buchanan | occupation = Photographer Episcopalian priest Board member of Buchanan Enterprises Trustee to the Llanfair estate | family = Lord Riley Buchanan (adoptive) | residence = Buchanan Compound Mayfair, London, England | parents = Joe Riley Victoria Lord Clint Buchanan (adopted) | siblings = Megan Gordon Megan Craig Riley Kevin Buchanan Jessica Buchanan Natalie Buchanan Rex Balsom (adoptive) Cord Roberts (adoptive) | spouse = Kelly Cramer (2000) Jennifer Rappaport (2003–04) Aubrey Wentworth (2011) | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Victor Lord Eugenia Randolph Lord Asa Buchanan (adoptive) Olympia Buchanan (adoptive) | aunts/uncles = Eileen Riley Tom Dennison Tony Lord Meredith Lord Tina Lord Todd Manning Victor Lord, Jr. Bo Buchanan (adoptive) Ben Davidson (adoptive) | cousins = Julie Siegel Tim Siegel Mari Lynn Dennison Brian Kendall Daniel Wolek C. J. Roberts Sarah Roberts Starr Manning Danielle Manning Jack Manning Sam Manning David Vickers Buchanan (adoptive) Drew Buchanan (adoptive) Matthew Buchanan (adoptive) | nieces/nephews = Duke Buchanan Shane Balsom Bree Brennan Liam McBain Ryder Ford }} Joseph Francis "Joey" Riley Buchanan (né Riley) is a fictional character on the American daytime serial One Life to Live. The character is the son of original protagonists Victoria Lord and Joe Riley, Sr. Background and casting The role Joey Buchanan was originated by child actor Ryan Morris from 1980 to 1983. Morris was then replaced by John Paul Learn from 1983 to 1990. In 1990, the role was reintroduced by teen actor Chris McKenna, who portrayed the role until 1993. In 1994, actor Nathan Fillion first appeared in the regular role of an 18-year-old Joey on the episode first-run April 28, 1994. Fillion remained on the series until his on-screen departure on February 14, 1997. Fillion's portrayal of Joey earned him a Younger Actor Emmy nomination in 1996.http://www.soapcentral.com/oltl/recaps/1997/970210.php. Following Fillion's departure, the role was recast with actor Don Jeffcoat, who stepped into the role on-screen on October 17, 1997.http://www.soapcentral.com/oltl/recaps/1997/971013.php In 2000, it was announced that Jeffcoat was cast out of the series after his contract was not extended. Jeffcoat last aired on-air on January 19, 2001. In early 2003, it was announced that Passions actor Bruce Michael Hall would join the cast as the third adult actor to portray the role of Joey. However, it was announced in November 2003 that Hall had been let go from the show. He last aired in 2004. Fillion returned briefly to the role in August 2007 for One Life to Live 9,999 and 10,000 episodes. In July 2009, it was reported that actor Daniel Cosgrove, best known for his role as Bill Lewis on the CBS Daytime soap opera Guiding Light would be cast in the role as Joey Buchanan following the series' September 2009 finale. The reports were confirmed untrue when it was announced that Cosgrove would join the CBS Daytime soap As the World Turns in the role of Christopher Hughes. In the summer of 2010, a casting call went out with the prospect of possibly officially recasting the role of Joey Buchanan. On October 5, 2010, it was announced that newcomer Josh Kelly had been cast as Joey Buchanan. Kelly had a projected on-air debut of November 24, 2010. Kelly reportedly beat out several Daytime heavy-weights including Matt Borlenghi, Brody Hutzler, and Austin Peck. However, two days later, it was announced that the role of Joey had been unrecast and then re-recast the role with former As the World Turns actor Tom Degnan. One Life to Live executive producer Frank Valentini released a statement concerning the change-up, stating: Degnan premiered as previous reported for Kelly on November 24, 2010. Following the April 2011 cancellation of One Life to Live and All My Children, it was announced that Degnan would exit alongside co-star Gina Tognoni, who was portraying Joey's long-time love, Kelly Cramer would exit the series before its January 2012 finale. Both Degnan and Tognoni exited the soap on August 24, 2011. Storylines 1979–93 Joey is born to Victoria "Viki" Lord Riley mere months after the death of his father and her husband Joe Riley in 1980. When Viki later marries Clint Buchanan in 1982, Clint adopts Joey and his older brother, Kevin Lord Riley. In the summer of 1992, a teenage Joey befriends a closeted gay teen named Billy Douglas who had a friendship with the Rev. Andrew Carpenter. College student Marty Saybrooke, who had a crush on Andrew and was jealous of his relationship with Billy, accused Andrew of molesting Billy. Andrew was later found not to be sexually abusing Billy, which forced Billy to come out of the closet to his parents and to the citizens of Llanview. Joey supported his friend Billy as he coped with coming out of the closet and the homophobia from the town and his disapproving father. Andrew later help bring the AIDS quilt to Llanview to help the town to tolerate the gay community. 1994–2001, 2003–04, 2007 ) and Dorian (Robin Strasser), 1994]] In 1994 a young adult Joey secretly romances his mother's nemesis Dorian Lord (Robin Strasser). Though initially motivated by revenge against Viki, Dorian comes to love Joey; Viki is outraged when she finds out.[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/1994-95/19943.html One Life to Live recaps (1994, Part 4) - ABC.com] During a recurrence of her dissociative identity disorder, one of Viki's alternate personalities, Jean Randolph, holds Dorian hostage in a secret room beneath Llanfair in 1995.[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/1995-96/1995.html One Life to Live recaps (1995, Part 1) - ABC.com] One of the conditions of her release is to end the relationship with Joey,[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/1995-96/19951.html One Life to Live recaps (1995, Part 2) - ABC.com] which she does.[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/1995-96/19952.html One Life to Live recaps (1995, Part 3) - ABC.com] Joey later becomes involved with Dorian's niece, Kelly Cramer (Gina Tognoni) in late 1995. Ultimately, Kelly leaves him for his brother Kevin. In 2003 Joey returns to Llanview, having become a pastor in his absence. He soon marries Jennifer Rappaport, but her struggle to fit into her new role as a pastor's wife and her feelings for Rex Balsom destroy the marriage. Joey leaves town for London in January 2004. For two weeks that May, Joey returns while Viki undergoes heart transplant surgery. Joey returns for two days in August 2007, along with brothers Cord Roberts (John Loprieno) and Kevin, for the funeral of his adopted grandfather, Asa Buchanan (Philip Carey). He and Dorian briefly discuss their past relationship, and the fact that they both still think of each other.[http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2007/20070816.html One Life to Live recap (8/16/07) - ABC.com][http://abc.go.com/daytime/onelifetolive/episodes/2007/20070817.html One Life to Live recap (8/17/07) - ABC.com] 2010–11 Joey returns to Llanview for Thanksgiving in 2010 with a woman named Aubrey Wentworth (Terri Conn). Though Kelly finds herself still in love with him, Joey proposes to Aubrey. Clint does a background check on Aubrey, uncovering her history as a con artist with professed brother but actual former boyfriend Cutter (Josh Kelly). Aubrey, then, learns of Clint's disreputable deeds and blackmails him. Despite Kelly's protests, Joey and Aubrey elope in February 2011. While Kelly insists to Joey that Aubrey actual motives for marriage is his families' fortunes, her accusations cause Joey to push her away. A devastated Kelly then begins a romantic relationship with John McBain (Michael Easton), resigning that Joey's new marriage to another woman. Eventually, Joey discovers that Aubrey's history and true relationship to Cutter. When Joey confronts Aubrey, she admits to her initial transgressions, but vows to falling in-love with him. Joey keeps his knowledge of Aubrey's actions quiet as he and Aubrey are awarded temporary custody of his nephew, Ryder Ford, while his sister and mother suffered bouts with multiple personalities. Later, when Kelly is stabbed by psychotic psychiatrist Dr. Marty Saybrooke (Susan Haskell) and left for dead, Joey finally admits to and declares his undying affection for Kelly while she laid in hospital. Joey and Aubrey soon divorce in July 2011. In August 2011, Joey announces that he is moving back to London with Kelly so that they could be closer to Kelly's son and Joey's great-nephew, Zane. Before leaving Llanfair, Aubrey gives Joey back the engagement ring he gave her, but Joey declines and wishes Aubrey well. Joey lets Aubrey keep the ring because he gave it to her in "good faith", despite the fact that she originally married him for his money. Joey and Kelly say goodbye to family members before departing on the episode first-run August 24, 2011. References External links *Joey Buchanan profile – SoapCentral.com - Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1980 Category:Fictional American people of English descent Category:Fictional American people of Irish descent Category:Fictional photographers Category:Fictional priests and priestesses Category:Characters Category:Past Characters Category:One Life to Live characters Category:Fictional businesspeople Category:Riley Family Category:Lord Family Category:Buchanan Family Category:Fictional adoptees